The present invention relates generally to carpet stretching tools, and more specifically to a portable carpet stretching device for stretching carpeting over stairs during the installation process. In particular, the preferred embodiment of the stretching mechanism of the present invention includes a structural combination of links and pivoting joints, connecting to a primary support arm, a lever arm and an anchor.
Carpet stretching tools with various stretching mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 206,615, 209,620, 96,700, 213,402, 300,396, 317,296, 452,508, 695,672, 870,671, 876,817, 943,199, 1,033,552, 1,072,599, 1,258,481, 1,579,002, 2,221,325, 2,415,303, 3,001,762, 3,166,757, 3,178,155, 3,207,474, 3,311,347, 3,322,209, 3,685,064, 3,693,936, 3,374,023, 3,752,440, 3,980,274, 4,003,549, 4,230,302, 5,150,884, 5,183,238, 5,782,458, incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, a stretching mechanism is shown in a Canadian Patent No. 450,351, also incorporated herein by reference. However, none of the prior carpet stretching tools include a stretching mechanism and a primary support arm having a fixed angle between portions of the arm, as found in the present invention.
The carpet stretching device of the present invention typically is used to install carpet over a flight of stairs from the bottom to the top. The primary support arm includes an anchor, such as a spike or a plate, that provides a secure attachment of the device to an upper step of the stairs, allowing the lever arm, the stretching mechanism and the barbed foot to be operated properly on a lower step. A downward push on the lever arm forces the foot toward the anchor through a pivoting action of the stretching mechanism. The movement of the foot then stretches the carpet toward a tack board on the step, where the carpet is held by the tack board.
The carpet stretching device of the present invention is easy to use, effective, and safe. It also eliminates knee injuries caused by using the traditional knee kicker for installing carpet over stairs. Other advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings, photos and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment